Frisk's Journey (Discontinued)
by Madox
Summary: Frisk wanders through the Underground, meeting numerous monsters on their journey to reach the Surface. They strive to resolve matters peacefully...but all is not as it seems... a strange voice in their head urges them to kill, to murder, to obliterate everything in their path. (Discontinued for lack of originality xD)
1. Chapter 1: Ruins

***Author's note: This is a VERY ORIGINAL fanfic (sarcasm intended) which is TOTALLY NOT exceedingly boring (more sarcasm intended) since this is my FIRST FANFIC (NO SARCASM INTENDED!) so ya. Probs no one will even read this, but… whatever. I felt like writing this…ACTUALLY IT WASN'T JUST YOU I HELPED**

 ***sigh* undertalefangirl10108101 helped with this fanfic***

CHAPTER ONE

Frisk woke up in a strange cavern with a bed of yellow flowers, and looked around. Frisk vaguely remembered something like this before… But they couldn't have been here before, could they? Frisk tentatively walked forward. There was an arch leading to another room. They entered it cautiously.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" A golden flower smiled. "You must be new to the underground!" It grinned. Something about the way Flowey smiled made Frisk nervous. "In here, we share LV! What is LV? Why, LOVE, of course, using 'friendliness pellets'! Move around! Get as many as you can!"

Frisk frowned. Something seemed off… They looked at their red 'soul', floating in front of them. The little white 'friendliness pellets' were coming closer. Nervously, and out of curiosity, they touched one. It smashed into their soul. "Ugh!" They gasped as they watched their HP drop to one.

"YOU IDIOT. IN THIS WORLD, ITS KILL OR BE KILLED." Flowey snarled, forming a ring of white bullets around them. Frisk looked around in fear as the bullets advanced, They could hear Flowey's haunting laugh as the bullets closed in…Terrified and hopeless, they called out for help.

Suddenly a bright flame shot out and threw Flowey across the cavern. Suddenly, a gentle voice like bells said, "Hello, my child." A goat-like monster appeared from the shadows. "I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins." Frisk watched numbly as Toriel pressed down four buttons on the floor.

Could they trust Toriel as they did with Flowey, just to get backstabbed (…literally) or was Toriel a good creature? Frisk's deep thoughts were broken by a reassuring voice, "My child are you okay? you seem a little flustered," Toriel asked "Anyways, the next room awaits". Frisk followed Toriel into the next room, "There is another puzzle in this room, I wonder if you can-" Toriel's face lost its calm look and turned into one of pure shock and horror, the child had collapsed, lying limp on the floor with beads of sweat forming on their face.

 _Chara? Where are you? I'm scared… What's happening to me? Chara…? Chara!_

 _ **Asriel…. It's going to be okay. It's all part of the plan.**_

 _CHARA! I don't… I don't…_

Frisk shuddered and woke. They looked around. They were in a room with a slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie on the floor. They picked it up and put it in their pocket, saving it for later. They walked out of the room. There was a warm light coming out of the… dining room? They entered and saw Toriel, who was reading a book called "72 USES FOR SNAILS'. Frisk frowned. Snails… It seemed familiar, for some reason.

Toriel looked up and gasped. "My child! Are you okay now? When I saw you on the floor… I truly feared the worst." She said sadly. "I do not want to lose another child." Frisk smiled. "I'm okay now," Frisk whispered softly as they fiddled with a faded ribbon that they had found on the floor and put it on.

"Why don't you take a walk around the yard? You didn't really get a chance to look around before you collapsed." Toriel asked.

"Okay!" Frisk exclaimed, running out the door. They wandered around, looking at the Spider Bake Sale and talking to the Froggits. Then they saw a doorway they hadn't been through yet. Frisk walked in and saw something glinting in the light.

Curiously, Frisk walked over and picked it up. It felt plastic, but the edge was still quite sharp. They examined it and realised it was a Toy Knife. They gripped it tightly and put it in their pocket. Their hands curled around it instinctively. It was like they had used it before, or something like it.

 _Chara…? What's that in your hand?_

 _ **It's a knife.**_

 _Huh, Chara? A knife? Isn't that dangerous? Anyway, I don't like this idea anymore…_

 _ **. . . . .! Asriel…**_

 _Okay. But…_

 _ **Asriel…!**_

 _Oh… I understand…_

Frisk jolted awake. They frowned. _What was that?_ They thought. Already the memory was fading. They wondered whether they should head back to Toriel now. Already it felt like home. They decided to start walking back, but they would definitely buy a spider donut along the way. Frisk had found bits and pieces of gold while they were talking to the Froggits.

They put 7g in the web, smiling as the spiders crawled down, holding a donut. "Thanks," They murmured. _One last thing,_ they said to themselves. Frisk skipped towards the pedestal which had a sign that said ' _Please Take One,_ ' and took a piece of Monster Candy. "Yay! Candy!" They exclaimed happily as they skipped back to Toriel's tidy house at the end of the ruins.

"My child, you really shouldn't stay out for so long, you had me worried!" Frisk looked at the old clock on the wall near them and turned back to face Toriel "Oh, was there something you wanted?" Toriel asked

"When can I go home?" Frisk asked uneasily looking down at their feet, they didn't want to upset Toriel.

"Wait here I have to do something," Toriel said, and walked away.

Frisk wondered what Toriel could possibly need to do that was so urgent. They looked at the clock. After fifteen minutes Toriel still wasn't back yet. Finally Frisk decided to go look for Toriel. They checked the kitchen and the bedrooms but she wasn't there. The only place she could be was down the stairs to somewhere.

Frisk walked down the stairs. Their hand unconsciously slid down into their pockets and she grasped the Toy Knife. Her other hand gently rubbed against the Monster Candy. "Toriel?" They said. Toriel's back faced towards them, and she did not turn as Frisk approached her. "I am going to destroy the exit to the Ruins. No human will ever leave again. Go upstairs, my child."

She walked further down the corridor and out of sight. Frisk, more determined than ever, followed her. "Toriel?" They murmured.

"Why are you doing this? Go upstairs, my child. If you leave, ASGORE will kill you. I am only trying to protect you."

Frisk silently shook their head. "Let me pass through," They whispered.

"Well then… Prove to me you are strong enough to survive. Then I shall let you pass." She said quietly. Toriel closed her eyes, breathed deeply, and initiated the 'fight'. Frisk's soul hovered outside her body.

Toriel used fire magic to shoot blazing fireballs at Frisk's soul. They whimpered, desperately dodging the fire. Frisk gazed at Toriel with helpless eyes. Toriel glanced away, avoiding their gaze. She sent another wave of fire attacks at them. Frisk panted and managed to avoid most of the attacks. At the last moment, a small fireball slammed into their soul.

"Urgh!" Frisk cried out in pain. Toriel grimaced but steeled herself against the suffering she was putting Frisk through. Toriel sent another wave of fireballs at Frisk who got hit by all of them but still refused to fight. "Stop looking at me like that," Toriel demanded as another row of fireballs rained down, but all of them avoided Frisk.

Frisk said nothing, just gazing at Toriel with accusing eyes. "I'm doing this to protect you." Toriel argued. More fireballs came spiralling down. "Why are you making this so difficult?" Toriel pleaded. "Just go upstairs."

They kept looking at Toriel, even though their 'HP' was at 2/20. Toriel sighed. "I see. You would just be unhappy here, cooped up against your will. The Ruins are very small once you get to know them. Just this once, I will put aside my fears for you, my child."

The fight ended. Toriel hugged Frisk. "Be good, okay? Please do not get yourself into any difficult situations, my child." She tearfully murmured. "And once you leave the ruins… please do not come back. I hope that you can understand." She stood up and quickly walked away. Frisk looked at the tall, imposing door. Another part of their journey was about to begin.

It filled them with DETERMINATION.

 ***Author's note: Heh. If anyone even reads this, then maybe, HOI IM TEM- I'll continue it. But. Argh. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE TEM, anyway I can't write things like this. TEM SHUD REMIND YU HOO HELPED YU WROIT DIS… UNDERTALEFANGIRL1018101! YAYA! -_- get out!**

 **(sometimes I wonder why I work with this self-obsessed idiot…)**

 **I HEARD THAT!**

 **Also, I personally believe that Frisk is a girl but SOMEONE keeps changing her into a they/ them**

 **BUT THEY ARE A THEY/ THEM!**

 **All you're doing is confusing our readers…**

 **YOU MEAN THE ONES WE DON'T HAVE…YET**

 **Ugghhhh whatever I give up**

 **BUT YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DETEMMIENED!***


	2. Chapter 2: Sans and Papyrus

CHAPTER 2: Sans and Papyrus.

 **Note: Welp. Here's some more, I guess. THANKFULLY, this time, the… other… person… I was collaborating with… er… decided not to interfere. Hm… I wonder where she went… Hopefully she never comes back. But, er, Frisk is a 'they' now… so I have to go with it, I guess. Enjoy.**

Frisk stepped through. To their disappointment, it didn't lead outside. Instead, there was a patch of grass. They walked forward. Suddenly, Flowey popped up. Frisk clenched their fists.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to play a trick on you again." Flowey exclaimed cheerily. "I'm just having a friendly chat. You must be proud of yourself, right? You didn't kill a single person. You played by your own rules."

Frisk nodded happily, remembering Froggit, Whimsun, and all the other monsters, Napstablook in particular. The ghost had seemed a bit sad. "But what will happen if you meet a relentless killer?" Flowey continued, his voice becoming more menacing. "Then you will not be able to solve it peacefully. You will die, again and again!" Frisk frowned. They shook their head.

"Ah, you don't believe me. But I am the prince of this timeline, and all other timelines. _I know all._ However, I will not oppose you. It is so much more fun this way!" Flowey cackled, a mocking laugh that echoed over and over even after he was gone.

Frisk shivered. Flowey truly was a horror. They walked forward once more, entering a corridor which seemed to stretch out forever. Only a glimmer of light could be seen at the end. They ran forward, impatient to see what was 'outside'.

Finally, they reached the end of the corridor. Panting slightly, they stared up at the imposing doorway. A cold breeze blew in. They stepped outside. It was a very small step, really, but the prospect of leaving the Ruins and exploring the great unknown was daunting.

They stood there for a moment, relishing the breeze, the trees, and the 'sky'. But soon they continued forward, eager to see what was next. As they walked, they heard footsteps that weren't theirs. Once, they thought they saw someone behind them, but it was nothing.

Frisk was tense, expecting an attack at any moment.

 _ **Crack!**_

They jumped at the sound, looking around nervously. But they realised that it was just a stick, snapping in two. Frisk sighed with relief, and continued walking. They saw a bridge ahead of them. Someone had built bars, but there were gaps that they could slip through easily. They paused to think for a moment.

 _Crunch… Crack… Crunch… Crack…_

Frisk jumped in alarm, seeing a strange, black shape ominously walking towards them. Suddenly, the shape spoke.

"Now, is that any way to greet a new friend? How rude. Turn around and shake my hand."

Frisk turned, very slowly. The stranger's hand was out, expecting a handshake. Frisk warily shook its hand.

 _Pfffttt!_ Frisk giggled, realising that there was a whoopee cushion in its hand.

The shape revealed itself to be a short skeleton, wearing a… blue jacket? That was definitely weird. "Heh. The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's always funny." The skeleton said nonchalantly.

"Well, I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton." Something about this name seemed oddly familiar to them…

 _Chara… You don't have to give up your soul._

 _ **Azzy…**_ _(rustle)_

 _You really don't, Chara. I don't like this._

 _ **I told you we HAVE to do this!**_ _(glint)_

 _But… do we HAVE to kill them all? (sniffle)_

 _ **They imprisoned you here! All of monsterkind! Why are you being so NICE, when they created the barrier and TRAPPED you all down here?!**_

 _Okay, Chara. But… this might not even work. You could DIE. (sob, sob)_

 _ **Oh Azzy… I'll be fine, as long as you're here. Remember the buttercups?**_

 _Yeah…_

 _ **We'll be fine. Just stick to the plan, okay? Be brave, for me, okay?**_

 _Okay Chara. I trust you. (sniff)_

They jolted back into the present. Was that… a flashback? That was weird… Frisk pretended nothing had happened. "You're a human, right? Heh. I'm actually meant to be on the lookout for humans right now, but… y'know? I don't really care about capturing anybody." Sans continued.

Frisk smiled uneasily. "Now, my brother on the other hand… He's a human hunting fanatic." He peered into the distance, seeing something Frisk couldn't.

"Hey. I think that's him over there." Sans said. He pondered this for a moment. Frisk fidgeted uncomfortably. He did say his brother was a 'human hunting fanatic'.

"Hey. I have an idea. Go through this gate thingy. Yeah, go right through it. My bro made the bars too wide to stop anybody."

Frisk followed Sans across the bridge to an area with an odd shaped lamp. "Oh, look. Here he comes now!" Sans lazily said. "Quick, behind that conveniently shaped lamp." Frisk wordlessly walked over to the lamp, positioning themselves so that they would not be visible.

A tall skeleton paced into view. Sans turned. "Sup, bro." He said. The taller skeleton glared at him angrily. "YOU KNOW WHAT'S 'SUP', BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU **STILL. HAVENT. RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!"** The skeleton shouted. "YOU JUST HANG AROUND YOUR STATION ALL DAY! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?"

Sans smiled lazily. Then, he started speaking very slowly. "Staring at this lamp. It's really cool. Do you want to have a look?" Frisk's heart began to pound with fear. What on earth was Sans doing?

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" The tall skeleton shouted, stamping his foot angrily. "WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!? I WANT TO BE READY!"

Frisk snickered quietly to themselves. "I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!" The tall skeleton continued. But abruptly, he stopped, striking a heroic pose. "THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WLL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE!"

Frisk looked thoughtfully at the skeleton, now that they knew his name was Papyrus.

"RESPECT… RECOGNITION… I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!" He said, in a slightly quieter tone. "PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO BE, MY… 'FRIEND'? I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING!"

They giggled, knowing bathing and showering at the same time was impossible. "Hmm…." Sans said contemplatively. "Maybe this lamp will help you." Papyrus looked utterly shocked while Frisk once again watched the scene with fear. "SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!" Papyrus shrieked, stamping his foot faster than Frisk had ever seen before. "YOU LAZYBONES!" He accused. "ALL YOU DO IS SIT THERE AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!" He ranted.

Frisk watched as Papyrus' stamping foot kicked up a cloud of dust.

"Hey, take it easy. I've gotten a **ton** of work done today. A _skele-_ _ **ton.**_ " Sans said, turning and winking, a wide grin on his face. "SANS!" Papyrus screamed in frustration.

"c'mon. You're smiling." Sans pointed out.  
"I AM AND I HATE IT!" Papyrus objected forcefully. He sighed dramatically. "WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME… HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION…" Sans looked at his brother, recognising the chance to throw another pun in.

"Wow." Sans said. "Sounds like you're really working yourself… _down to the_ _ **bone**_ _."_

Frisk fought to keep her laughter silent, finding the pun and Papyrus' shocked expression utterly humorous.

"URGH!" Papyrus spat. "I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES! AS FOR YOUR WORK… PUT A LITTLE MORE **…** BACKBONE INTO IT!" By now, strange sounds were emanating from behind the lamp, but no-one noticed.

"NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!" Papyrus shouted, briskly walking away.

Just as Frisk was about to come out, he walked back and shouted, "HEH!" _Phew…_ They were filled with relief at the close call. "Ok, you can come out now." Sans said, traces of humour still lingering in his voice. Frisk stepped out, but he had turned away by now.

They headed over to chat with him, but he only issued a warning. "You had better get going by now. He might come back, and if he does… you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes." Sans explained, winking. There was nothing more to be done, so Frisk headed off in the direction Papyrus went.

"Actually…" Sans called out. They turned to look at him. "Hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favour?" They nodded. "I was thinking… my brother has been feeling kind of down lately. He's never seen a human before, and seeing you just might make his day."

Frisk looked at the skeleton with a worried expression on their face. "Don't worry, he's not dangerous. Even if he tries to be." Sans reassured. Feeling comforted, they turned once more to head off. "Thanks a million. I'll be up ahead." He walked in the complete opposite direction that they were heading in. With a baffled look on their face, Frisk continued silently.

Ahead was a box with a sign next to it. Frisk looked at the sign:

(This is a box. -) They nodded. It was obvious.

(You can put an item in, or take an item out.) This too, was obvious.

(The same box will appear later, so don't worry about coming back.) Frisk smiled at this. They could put anything in, and it would appear later? That would be useful…

(Sincerely, a box lover.) The sign concluded.

They looked in their pockets. They only had the slice of Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie, a Spider Donut, a Monster Candy, and a Faded Ribbon, which they were wearing. Oh, and the Toy Knife, which made them feel uncomfortable.

They decided to put the slice of pie in, along with the spider donut, to save them for later. Upon opening the box, they discovered a Tough Glove, which was pink and five-fingered. It was obviously for monsters… but they could wear it as well. They decided to wear the Tough Glove instead of holding the Toy Knife, as it seemed less dangerous.

Having sorted out everything, they headed up. There was a fishing line, which they painstakingly reeled in. A photo was attached, showing a weird looking monster with a message: (Call me! Here's my number!) Chills ran down their spine as they decided to not call. It didn't seem safe…

Frisk decided to go back down the path and to the right. They cautiously walked up the path, remembering Papyrus and his eagerness to capture a human. Even though Sans had said he wasn't dangerous, it was still good to be careful, right?

"SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE," Papyrus began. He suddenly noticed the human and began to turn back and forth to Sans, who copied his movements. Frisk stifled their laughter as they watched the two skeleton brothers engage in frenzied motions of turning back and forth, and back and forth again, and again…

Finally they stopped and faced away from Frisk. "OH MY GOD! IS THAT… A HUMAN?!" Papyrus whispered. _He was hopeless at being quiet,_ Frisk thought. Despite his attempt at whispering, Frisk could hear him clearly.

"Uhhh… bro, that's a rock." Sans said, with barely concealed laughter in his voice.

"OH." Papyrus muttered in disappointment. Frisk looked around, and saw a rock next to them.

"Hey, what's that in front of the rock?" Sans encouraged.

"OH MY GOD!" Papyrus whispered once again.

"IS… IS THAT A HUMAN?" He continued.

"Yes." Sans replied, much better at whispering than Papyrus.

Frisk watched in amusement as Papyrus turned back to face them and shouted, "OH MY GOD!"

Sans took the opportunity to wink at them. "SANS, I FINALLY DID IT!" He exclaimed triumphantly.

"UNDYNE WILL… I'M GONNA… I'LL BE SO… POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!" Frisk waited patiently as he finished talking to Sans.

Papyrus cleared his throat, finally addressing them. "HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN… THEN!" Frisk waited for 'then'.

"I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT."

They giggled. "IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE… ONLY IF YOU DARE!" He shouted, trying to be menacing but failing.

"NYEHEHEHEHEHEH!" He laughed as he walked away.

Frisk smiled. They were beginning to like the tall skeleton. "Well, that went well. Don't sweat it, kid. I'll keep an eyesocket out for ya." Sans said. He winked, and walked off. They continued walking, discovering a few more pieces of gold along the way.

Frisk strolled forwards, in no hurry. They observed a sentry station, with a piece of paper pinned to the front. (YOU OBSERVE THE WELL-CRAFTED SENTRY STATION. WHO COULD HAVE BUILT THIS, YOU PONDER… I BET IT WAS THAT VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN! NOTE: NOT YET A VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN)

They smiled. It was easy to tell that the writing was by Papyrus; he had such a distinct writing style. The sentry station, however, was not very well crafted. The roof had half fallen off, and the beams were slanted. Oh well.

Soon they reached a sign. The words on it were written sloppily. (Absolutely NO MOVING!) It said. Frisk wondered at this odd message but kept going forward. They realised there was another sentry station, this time much better crafted. As they watched, a dog monster poked its head out.

"Did something move? Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things. If something WAS moving… For example, a human… I'll make sure it NEVER moves again!" The dog monster said. It initiated a FIGHT, determined to kill them... Frisk stared back, unperturbed. If the dog could only see moving things, then they could avoid his attacks easily.

They reached up to pet him, but he was too suspicious. "Don't move an inch!" He exclaimed. A blue sword swept through the white box. They watched the attack carefully, making sure not to move their soul. Sure enough, the blue sword went right over them, leaving them unharmed. Then they reached to pet Doggo, this time succeeding. "What?! I've been pet! Pet? Pot? Pet? Pet? Pot?" He exclaimed.

Frisk giggled, reaching into their MERCY and SPAREing him. "S-s-s-something pet me… Something that isn't m-m-m-moving… I'm going to need some dog treats for this!" He muttered nervously, sinking back down into his sentry station. To their delight, they discovered 30 pieces of gold where they had SPAREd him.

Further along the road, they found dog treats, which seemed to have been smoked…? Frisk looked at them in puzzlement, but decided not to dwell on it. As they kept walking, they saw Sans again. "Hi." They said shyly.

"Heya. Here's something to remember. My bro has a very special attack. If you see a blue attack, don't move and it won't hurt ya." Sans explained seriously. Frisk nodded solemnly. "Here's an easy way to keep it in mind. Imagine a stop sign. When you see a stop sign, you stop, right?" They nodded again. "Stop signs are red. So imagine a blue stop sign instead. Simple, right? When FIGHTing, think about blue stop signs." Frisk nodded for the third time.

"Welp. You better keep going." Sans said.

"Bye." Frisk replied, heading upwards. There, they found a snowman. "Hello. I am a snowman. I want to see the world, but I cannot move. If you will be so kind, traveller, please… Take a piece of me and bring it very far away." It said quietly. Frisk smiled. "Of course." They whispered.

"Thank you, and good luck!" It replied happily.

They looked at the piece. It was just a Snowman Piece. They put it away and hoped it wouldn't melt. Since upwards was a dead end, they went back down and read the sign.

(North: Ice. East: Ice. West: Ice and Snow.) Frisk decided to go west, since it was ice and snow. Heading off in that direction, they noticed Papyrus and Sans standing on the other side of a squarish clearing, having a conversation.

"REALLY THOUGH! THAT HUMAN! DO I KNOW THAT PERSON?" Papyrus exclaimed.

"Do you not know who you know?" Sans replied.

"PFBFBPFBT! OF COURSE I KNOW WHO I KNOW! I WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU KNOW I KNOW WHO I KNOW AS MUCH AS I KNOW I KNOW WHO I KNOW!" Papyrus shouted. "YOU KNOW?"

Their mind was blown trying to comprehend this series of I know who I know but do you know if… They decided not to think about it too much. Papyrus suddenly realised they were there.

"OH-HO! SPEAK OF THE DEVIL! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU, MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES! I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE QUITE SHOCKING! FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE! WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE, THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP!" He explained, producing a greenish blue orb which sparkled in the light.

SOUNDS LIKE FUN? BECAUSE! THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE, IS ACTUALY RATHER SMALL, I THINK. OK, YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW."

Frisk looked apprehensively at the 'electricity maze' and took a tentative step forward. They had not quite reached the maze yet, so they took another step.

 _Zzzzppp!_ A loud sound emanated from the orb, which was still in Papyrus' hand. They looked up to see a smoking black Papyrus, a very strange sight to behold. A moment later, he recovered.

"SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He shrieked.

"I think the human has to hold the orb." Sans replied.

"OH, OKAY." Papyrus muttered. He walked over, leaving a trail of muddy footprints showing the solution to the maze. Frisk smiled at the skeleton's foolishness.

"HOLD THIS PLEASE!" Papyrus said, throwing up the orb so it landed on their head. He ran back to Sans and watched. "OKAY, TRY IT NOW!" He exclaimed. They stood still for a moment as the orb wobbled precariously, and then they started to walk along the footprints Papyrus had left behind.

"INCREDIBLE! YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL! YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY… TOO EASILY! HOWEVER! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE EASY! IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS! YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED! I KNOW I AM!" He gasped, staring at Frisk in wonder. "NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

They shook the orb off, even as Papyrus rushed away after his customary laugh. They walked up to Sans. "Hey, thanks… My brother seems like he's having fun. By the way, did you see that weird outfit he's wearing?" Frisk nodded.

They seemed to be doing a lot of nodding during their conversations with Sans. "We made that a few weeks ago for a costume party. He hasn't worn anything else since… He keeps calling it his 'battle body'. Man. Isn't my brother cool?" Sans said. Frisk nodded enthusiastically. They really should do less nodding, shouldn't they?

 **Another note: SOO… I WAS planning to end this with Frisk's arrival at Snowdin BUT I didn't account for how long Sans and Papyrus' speeches actually went for… and I couldn't find a suitable ending, because there's no sorta conclusion halfway through Papyrus' puzzles. So… I didn't know how to end it… Turned out to be around three thousand words. Hm. Ended it at Sans because I didn't want to write too much. Review, please. Umm… Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fighting Papyrus?

Chapter 3: Fighting Papyrus… and…

 **N:SOOOOOO I HEARD THAT CINDY DECIDED TO NOT TELL YOU THAT I WENT ON A HOLIDAY! SO I WILL TRY TO WRITE CHAPTER 3 BY MYSELF SINCE CINDY DIDN'T LET ME EVEN EDIT CHAPTER 2…OH, AND AS REVENGE I'VE INVITED TEMMIE OVER FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPERS (NYEH HEH HEH) SO THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS MAY OR MAY NOT BE PLAGUED WITH-YAYA TEM HAZ FUN WID KWOOT HOOMANS! =) (FEEDS TEM TEMFLAKES TO MAKE HER SHUT UP) AND SINCE I WILL BE DOIN DIS CHAPTER BY ME, MYSELF AND I, IT WILL PROBABLY SOUND DIFFERENT… HOPE YOU LIKE DIS CHAPTER =3…I ALSO SEE THAT CINDY HAD INPUTTED VERY LITTLE MENTION OF CHARA IN CHAPTER 2…I TOLD HER TO DOE, SO DON'T BLAME ME FOR THE ABSENCE OF A PSYCOTIC KILLING MACHINE DRESSED AS A LITTLE KID!...THAT SOUNDED EXTREMELY WEIRD o.0**

 _ **ALRIGHT, MY TURN. IT IS WITH GREAT DIFFICULTY THAT I MANAGE TO SQUEEZE MY WORDS IN! (SEOHEE USE UP LESS SPACE PLEASE!) GAH, TEM… OH NO…. AT LEAST I GET TO EDIT THIS… UM HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU HAVENT DONE THE GENOCIDE RUN YOU MAY NOT UNDERSTAND SEVERAL THINGS. BUT, ENJOY.**_

Frisk continued to walk forward until they came across a small town 'WELCOME TO SNOWDIN,' they read as they walked past a large banner and a store until they saw what looked like a star. It was yellow and… was it glowing?! They approached it slowly. It wasn't burning, just pleasantly warm. They reached out to touch it. '39 left' a strangely familiar voice instructed as Frisk stumbled backwards. The world spun and began to fade…

 _'I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING…ARE YOU OFFRERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE?'_

 _'Papyrus?' Frisk tried to call out, but nothing came out of their mouth._

 _'I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ACCEPT YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!'. Something seemed awfully off… suddenly, a sense of dread hung over them 'Papyrus!' Frisk called, 'Get away from them!' they tried to scream but it seemed that he couldn't hear. Frisk watched in tears as Papyrus was turned to dust by what could hardly be called a human or a monster. More tears began to stream down their cheeks as the world, once again, faded away…_

'Yo, are you okay?!' a little yellow monster asked Frisk as they got up, ' I'd help ya up if I had hands' the monster began to introduce themselves, ' I'm Monster Kid, what's your name? he asked.

'I-I'm Frisk' they stuttered, 'Do you know what happened?'

'I'm not a doctor but I can tell ya that you probably fainted…Hey! I've got an idea! Let's go see Undyne, she's SOOOOOOO cool! Man, I wish I was just like her,' Monster Kid exclaimed. He darted off, not waiting to see if they were following.

Frisk shivered and hurried into the store to their left, 'Hello traveller, what can I do for you?' Frisk looked over to the list of things in the store.

'I'll have 2 cinnamon bunnies, 3 Bicicles…that's all,' Frisk thanked the bunny and left. They realised that they were running out of room in their pockets and looked around. They saw a box right next to the star thingy. They began to put in the snowman piece and the toy knife back in… But… Their fingers instinctively grasped the toy knife tightly as they slipped the tough glove off and put it back into the box and closed it. 'I knew that you'd come to your senses, after all it is still a knife, is it not?' Frisk heard the familiar voice giggle and laugh sadistically. Was it Flowey?…No… this was a different voice, maybe even one that Flowey would fear.

Frisk kept walking until the came across an igloo-like structure. (Inter-snow Tunnels! Don't want to walk to the other side of town? Take the conveniently placed Inter-snow tunnels!) A nearby sign read. They stepped into the igloo and was slid underground across Snowdin Town. When they emerged, they were looking at a large, decorated house next to a shed which was locked from the inside.

Frisk put the toy knife in their pocket and knocked on the door… _No reply._ It seemed like nobody was home. They trudged onwards with their knife in their hand, _I wonder why I still have this thing,_ Frisk thought as they continued to head forward. They saw Papyrus.

"LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS…FEELINGS LIKE THE JOY OF ANOTHER PASTA LOVER…THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL…THESE FEELINGS…THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING AT THR MOMENT! AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT. I NEVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE. I PITY YOU… LONELY HUMAN… FEAR NOT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR…" He rambled.

"NO! THIS IS ALL WRONG! I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND! YOU ARE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU!" He shouted. Frisk snapped back to reality. Sure, Papyrus wanted to capture a human… but he seemed like a pretty nice guy.

Suddenly Papyrus initiated a FIGHT. Frisk looked at him in shock. _Oh! I got an idea!_ They thought. "Hey, Papyrus… I think you're very great and cool! I… um… wouldn't mind… hanging out with you sometime!" Frisk blurted. _Wow… this is harder than I thought it would be!_

"W-WHAT?! F-FLIRTING…SO YOU FINALLY REVEAL YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS… I'M A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS, YOU KNOW!" Papyrus stuttered.

Frisk quickly remembered a note that they found earlier on, "I can make spaghetti..!" Frisk stated brightly.

"OH NO! YOU'RE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS…I GUESS THAT THIS MEANS I MUST DATE YOU..L-LETS DATE L-LATER, AFTER I CAPTURE YOU!" and sent a row of bones at Frisk, who dodged them easily.

 _'What are you doing? Flirting?! How childish… Hehe! I'll take care of this BASTARD for you!'_ and with that, Frisk began to lose control of their body. ' _N-no_!' Frisk cried internally. Their grip on the toy knife strengthened, and when they straightened, they stared at Papyrus (who was clearly confused), not with brown eyes, but with blood red ones.

They threw themself at Papyrus and stabbed him.

 _'N-no! W-who are you? Don't hurt Papyrus!' Frisk cried, struggling to regain control of their body._

' _I'm_ _ **CHARA, The Demon That Comes When You Call It's Name!'**_ _Chara snarled back._

"H-HUMAN YOU ARE EXHIBITING STRANGE BEHAVOUR, FLRITING AND THEN FIGHTING…OH WELL, LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MY FABLED 'BLUE ATTACK'!" Frisk, no _, Chara,_ remembered exactly what Sans told them to do when Papyrus used his blue attack. _"Don't move and it won't hurt you."_ He had said.

'That comedian…can I really trust him _?' They_ questioned in their mind as a row of blue bones surrounded them doing no damage to them at all… _Heh, looks like I can!_ They grinned. Chara looked up to see a white bone heading straight for them,'Ugghhhh!' they groaned as the bone sliced through their (now blue) soul.

' _N-No… P-papyrus…! Wha-why are you doing this?!' Frisk shouted._

 _'HAHA! I'm controlling your body now, and I'm going to kill them all!' Chara screamed back. 'AND THERE'S_ _ **NOTHING**_ _YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!'_

The battle continued for a long time until Papyrus was only 1 hit away from being grinded into powder by the monstrosity that was before him. Chara raised their knife, preparing for their final blow to finish him off.

' _No! I won't let you kill Papyrus! He's my friend!' Frisk shouted desperately._

 _'Or what? You can't do_ _ **ANYTHING.'**_ _Chara taunted._

 _'Yes I can! I'm, I'm DETERMINED TO STOP YOU!' They retorted, pushing for control of their body one last time, with all the strength they could muster._

 _Thud!_ The Toy Knife fell from their hand. Frisk rushed over to Papyrus.

"Papyrus! Are you okay? I-I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me!" Frisk said frantically. The skeleton was now so weak he was on his knees. Frisk gave him a Cinnamon Bunny that they had bought earlier.  
"Is there anything that I can do to make it up to you?"

'WELL, THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALREADY FORGIVES YOU! IT WOULD BE NICE IF YOU COULD COME OVER AND HANG OUT,' Papyrus replied. Frisk smiled and nodded.

Frisk followed Papyrus into the decorated house and looked around. There was a couch in front of a TV and a kitchen. They began to sit on the couch when they heard a jangling noise. They lifted up the cushions, discovering 20 gold under it. Next to the TV, there was a dirty sock with a series of notes on it. They leaned over to read them.

(SANS, PLEASE PICK UP YOU'RE SOCK!)

(ok)

(AND DON'T PUT IT BACK DOWN, MOVE IT!)

(ok)

(YOU MOVED IT 2 INCHES, MOVE IT TO YOUR ROOM!)

(ok)

(AND DON'T PUT IT BACK!)

(ok)

(SANS! IT'S STILL HERE!)

(didn't you just say not to put it back into my room?)

(FORGET IT!)

(that's all they wrote)

Frisk continued exploring the house and walked upstairs to what seemed like Papyrus' room.

"THAT'S MY ROOM! IF YOU'VE FINISHED LOOKING AROUND, WE COULD GO IN AND…DO WHATEVER PEOPLE DO WHEN THEY DATE…?" He asked.

 **A/N:I DECIDED NOT TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER VERY LONG COZ I…IDK I GUESS I JUST WANT TO MAKE TEM REALLY AN-WHY DID KWOOOT HOOMANZ STOP STOWY BIFOR TEMMIE VILAGE?! TEMIE UPSTTTI WID SHPAGHETT-(PETS TEM )AS I WAS SAYING, I WANT TO ANNOY TEM SO SHE CAN REALLY GET CINDY RILED UP WHEN I LET HER BACK INTO THE STORY. =3 I'VE ALSO STARTED WRITING SOMETHIN TO PUBLISH ON MY ACCOUNT BUT ITS STILL A** **VERY** **SLOW PROCESS (MAINLY 'CAUSE I SPEND ALL MY TIME LOOKING AT UNDERTALE MEMES, PLAYING UNDERTALE OR COMPLAINING ABOUT HOW LONG A CERTAIN FANFIC TAKES TO UPDATE)**

 _ **PFGLHHTTFTTT! God. Some people these days… ^^^ ANYWAY. So I spent absolutely ages trying to fix up all the grammar and punctuation mistakes by a CERTAIN SOMEONE who decided to write it by themselves without telling me. (SEOHEE CAN YOU AT LEAST SPELL PROPERLY! PLEASE! JEEZ!).**_

 _ **So, onto business now. Feel free to ramble on as long as you like. And, with there being NODDING wrong with nodding, weeelll, I'm not going to make a pun in reply, because… I'm horrible at making puns. XD. Yup. So this is getting super long but I just had an idea for a fanfic while I was daydreaming. Mebbe I'll write that as an alternate fanfic. (It's about the, genocide run, and, uh, things.) and, by the way, the 'somethin' that she's writing was STOLEN FROM ME which is annoying COZ REAPERTALE RULEZ AND I CAME UP WITH THE IDEA AND I WROTE IT FIRST! SO! UNFAIR!**_

 _ **(check out Reapertale renrink at Tumblr)**_

 **Oh! And, how often should we update? Coz… updating randomly isn't too great. (in my opinion)** **I am currently more focused on my fanfiction called Death and Magic. Frisk's Journey will get updated eventually... perhaps in a few weeks or something like that. Apart from working on the other fanfic, I'm currently being overwhelmed with homework and tests. So yeah. Sorry. :/**


End file.
